As a vertical axis fluid power generator configured to perform power generation using a flow of a fluid, for example, a wind power generator using a flow of wind (a working fluid) has been developed. Such a vertical axis wind power generator includes a axis body, a plurality of blades (a windmill), a support body, and a power generator.
The plurality of blades are arranged around a central axis of the axis body at intervals and connected to the axis body. The support body rotatably supports the axis body around the central axis via a bearing. The power generator converts mechanical energy obtained as the axis body rotates in a circumferential direction into electrical energy, generating electric power.
For example, in a wind power generator disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a rotary mechanism (an axis body) to which vertical wings (blades) are connected extends in a direction perpendicular to the ground (a direction perpendicular to a horizontal plane). The rotary mechanism is rotatably supported with respect to an intermediate fixed axis (a support body) via a pair of bearings (ball bearings).